


taboo affairs

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [19]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Forbidden Love, M/M, shindou forever a pianist, tsurugi is a count even if its not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: All he wanted was to clear his mind and then meets the one clouding it.AUgust Day 19 - 19th Century AU
Relationships: Shindou Takuto/Tsurugi Kyousuke
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: AUgust 2020





	taboo affairs

"Are you sure you want to go out this late? We'll be on the move first thing tomorrow."

"I'm certain. I'd like some fresh air before being cooped up in a carriage all day, if you don't mind."

"Very well. But please, Takuto, try not to stay out so late."

"Of course," Shindou replies with a slight bow. He adjusts his coat, ensuring the cold winds wouldn't get to him, and puts on a bowler hat. With a goodbye, he left his sponsor at the inn.

Once outside, he immediately dug his hands into his pockets. The air was chilly, and he had to do his best to keep his hands from getting frostbite. While he doubts it would happen, he preferred to play it safe. If anything happened to his hands, he would be in deep trouble.

When he started his career as a pianist, he never thought they would scout him and offer a chance to travel the world. It was almost too good to be true. Shindou could do what he loved while finally having a chance at seeing the world.

The only problem was leaving the one he loved behind.

Many would think it was Yamana Akane, the one his parent's had arranged for him to marry. She was a wonderful woman, truly. She had a way with words and Shindou supported her dream of becoming a novelist. She was kind and sweet and was fully devoted to her fiancé.

It hurt not being able to truly love her back. While Shindou had a fondness for her and she had a special place in his heart, he could not give himself to her. His heart had belonged to another.

Shindou lets out a sigh. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, thanks to his wandering thoughts. Keeping his head down, he doesn't notice the man approaching him.

Suddenly, he feels someone tug at his arm. His body is yanked into an alleyway blanketed in darkness. Shindou worries he had been recognized. A wealthy and famous pianist out in the middle of the night should prove to be an easy target. Perhaps he should have paid more attention to the road, remained where there was still light.

When he's pushed against a wall, he's ready to open his mouth and call for help. And he would have if he wasn't cut off by a forceful pair of lips. It felt wrong. This was all…wrong.

The pianist pulls back, anger set in his gaze upon the stranger who had captured him. He wasn't much of a fighter, but he would not allow himself to be pushed around by-

"Kyousuke?"

In the blink of an eye, his anger subsided. Mostly. It was replaced with shock, surprise, then annoyance as he saw the man wear a proud smirk.

"You shouldn't be out in the streets at night," he replies. With his identity revealed, he leans against the wall. "Never know what could happen to you."

"There are other ways to inform me of your presence," Shindou sighs. "Imagine if I were to call for help when it was only you."

"You worry too much, Takuto."

"I have the right to worry as do you." Shindou lets out another sigh. He lets his head rest against Tsurugi. He reaches out for the hand resting on his hip. "You do realize the trouble we would be in if they found us together, don't you?"

"How we would lose everything. Status. Family. Our very lives."

Shindou gripped Tsurugi's hand in his own. He never liked to think about what would happen if he was caught with another man. If Tsurugi was a woman, it wouldn't be so bad. There would be those annoying tabloids spreading, yes, but it would be something to sweep under the rug in time. In the life of an aristocrat it was almost normal for those engaged or married to have another lover. But to have one of the same sex? It was forbidden.

"Sorry," Tsurugi mumbles. He leans forward to kiss at the brunette's cheek. "I didn't mean to be so blunt."

"But, you're right." He looks up to Tsurugi. He wishes they didn't have to hide or meet like this. Acting as friends or even occasionally business partners was the best they could do in the eyes of the world. "Wait…why are _you_ here?"

"For you." Tsurugi's proud grin surfaces, and it makes Shindou's heart flutter. "I missed hearing your music."

"I didn't see you in the crowd…"

"Didn't want you to. It would spoil the surprise." Tsurugi forces himself off the wall. He hates having to pull his hand away from Shindou, leaving his warmth and his touch. "I can escort you back."

"Wait." Shindou tugs at Tsurugi's jacket, pulling down to steal a quick kiss. "Now we can go."


End file.
